1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a water spray gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical water spray gun generally includes: a handle, and an elastic top plug. Working principle of the water spray gun is as follows: the water is sprayed out when pressing the handle, and the top plug is reset and sealed under the force of the spring. Such a water spray gun brings in inconvenience in use. The user must continuously press the handle of the water spray gun to allow a continuous water jet to be sprayed out, which easily makes the user feel tired after long-term use. Consequently, a lock button having a triangular ring and a rotating shaft is disposed on the water spray gun for tackling the above problem. However, the water spray gun must operated by two hands. In other words, when the handle of the water spray gun is held by the right hand, the user must use fingers and nails of the left hand to release the lock button and make the lock button rotate for a relatively large angle (e.g. 45°) and be stably fixed in an inner part of an upper edge of the handle. To stop the water spray gun, the user must use the right hand to hold the handle of the water spray gun to allow the lock button to be released, and then use fingers and nails of the left hand to release the lock button and make the lock button rotate for a relatively large angle (e.g. 45°) again and be stably fixed in the upper edge of the handle. Thus, the double-handed operation of such water spray gun is troublesome, and it is desired to develop a new type of water spray gun with one-handed operation.